Let's Get Married
by b4dw0lfgirl
Summary: Angie meets and falls in love with a mysterious woman at the Stonewall Inn while celebrating the nationwide legalization of same-sex marriage.


June 26, 2015. That morning Angie woke up, and it felt like any other. She made herself coffee, got ready for work, just as she always did. She took the subway to work, and waited tables for most of the morning, unaware that that day would go down in history.

Angie rose the subway back to her apartment at around noon, since she only worked half her usual shift on Fridays.

When Angie got home, the first thing she did was make herself lunch. Then she plopped down in front of the TV, planning to watch the latest episode of Game of Thrones. When she turned it on, the news channel was broadcasting.

"Today is a day that will go down in history," the anchorwoman said, making Angie furrow her eyebrows. What was so special about today? Oh god, it's not the start of World War III, is it?

"…Earlier this morning, the Supreme Court declared that the statewide ban on same-sex marriage is unconstitutional," the anchorwoman continued.

"What?" Angie said, her mouth full of roast beef and bread.

"…It was a close call, with the vote being 4-3…"

"What!" Angie exclaimed her disbelief once again.

"…This means that same-sex marriage is finally legal nationwide…"

"Oh my god."

"…This is a cause for celebration for many, who have been fighting this battle for almost fifty years…"

"Oh. My. God."

"…While there are still many rights that same-sex couples do not have, this is a big step towards…"

"Oh my god!" Angie screamed, probably annoying the neighbors, "I can get married!" Angie started jumping around, and couldn't wipe the huge smile off her face.

The only thing that could possibly dampen her mood was the fact that she didn't have anyone to share this moment with, that she had no one to marry.

The biggest gay pride parade America has ever seen happened that day. The festivities went all day and late into the night.

When Angie finally calmed down, it looked like a rainbow had thrown up on her. She was adorned head-to-toe in multi-colored garments, and somewhere in the mix Angie's face had been painted with rainbow stripes.

She sat at a small table in Stonewall Inn, a half-drunk beer in front of her. Angie wasn't drunk (she decided that she wanted to remember this day), but she wanted to be. She had seen five weddings, and about 6,000 proposals. It just made her sadder that she didn't have anyone to propose to.

Intense partying was still going on outside, but Angie had slipped in this bar to escape all that. She looked around the walls of the Stonewall Inn, examining the framed black-and-white photographs hanging around the place.

"It's kind of fitting isn't it?" Angie jumped when she realized someone had sat down beside her. Angie had been too lost in her own thoughts to notice. "This is the place where this whole struggle began."

The girl speaking was the most gorgeous human being Angie had ever seen. She had brown, curly hair, deep brown eyes with a mischievous twinkle, and bright red lips that looked so kissable.

"Forty-six years since those riots happened," Angie said, wistfulness in her voice, "And look at us now."

"Well, we've still got quite a long while to go-" the girl, who Angie suddenly realized had an English accent, said.

"Shut up, English. We've won one battle."

"Yes, well the war isn't over yet."

"But are we allowed to have one day to celebrate?"

"It's actually 12:27. It's already tomorrow."

"It hasn't even been 24 hours!" Angie looked up into the woman's deep, brown eyes. She never noticed how interesting and exciting brown could be, with deep chasms and shades she longed to get lost in.

Angie suspected that it'd been too long since either of them said anything, but she didn't really care.

"So, what's your story?"

"This might take a while," Angie warned.

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?"

"Okay, I'm fifteen years old. I've dated my share of guys, never really felt anything for any of them, but I don't care because, you know, I'm fifteen. Then, on some sort of weird dare, I have to kiss my best friend, who happens to be a girl. And so I kiss her, and that was the first time I actually put meaning to kiss, the first time it ever really mattered to me. I mean, I didn't like her or anything, well I liked her, but only as a friend, but suddenly kissing meant more to me than just two people's lips touching. So, what do I do? I tell my mom. Except the problem is that she's kinda homophobic. She tells me that I'm too young to know anything, that it's just a phase, et cetera etcetera. Flash-forward to college, and I'm pretty cool with being a lesbian, you know, I've had a few girlfriends, and I figure that it's probably time to tell my parents, 'cause I can't keep it a secret forever. So, I tell them, and they freak out, and practically disown me, which was not fun."

"That sounds horrible," English commented, concern in her voice.

"It's not so bad now. We're on emailing terms and I'm going to visit this summer."

"Well that's good."

"How about you?"

English just smiled and shook her head. "Another night, maybe."

Angie smiled again, not even caring about how unfair that was. Angie stared at her hands, desperate to look at anything but English, because she knew she wouldn't be able to stop. It was different too, different than how she normally felt about women. Less lustful, more…pure.

"Let's get married," English said, out of the blue.

"What?" Angie said, flabbergasted.

"Let's get married," she repeated.

"But I don't even know you!" Angie wasn't even opposed to the idea, and didn't why her mouth decided to argue.

"Well then you'll get to know me."

"That's an absurd idea," Angie's mouth said, while her heart protested.

"Listen, we can get married. Isn't that amazing? Don't you want to do it?"

"Well, yeah, but that's no reason to-"

"Then we'll get divorced in the morning! Let's elope!"

"I don't even know your name!" Angie said, her last argument before her heart finally got a chance.

"Peggy."

Angie's face broke into a grin. "Let's get married."


End file.
